Naruto Shippuuden 7: Command Structure
by rylansato
Summary: Satori, Ino and Tsuku go on a undercover mission to the Earth Country while the Danzo leads Junshin and Tenten to meet with Rock Representatives. Satori is captured and tortured by a Rock Jonin and Junshin wants to save his comrade despite what Danzo says
1. Unexpected

Naruto: Command Structure

Satori walked down the hall of the Hokage Building. He was summoned by Tsunade and was to report to her office immediately. He walked into the office to find her, Ino, and Tsuku standing there. And to his surprise the elders were there as well.

"So why the urgency?" Satori asked.

"I'm not even sure yet." Tsunade said.

Satori moved his arms in a "what the hell" motion.

"We've called you here. We are still waiting for someone to arrive." Homura said.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Ah there he is now." Koharu said.

The door opened and it turned out to be Danzo.

"Always a pleasure, Tsunade-hime." Danzo said.

Tsunade hid her expression behind her folded hands. Ino leaned over to Satori.

"Who is that?" She whispered.

"It's Danzo. He's a war hawk. He opposed the Third Hokage for the title of Hokage. If he had his way, Konoha would be at war with everyone and their mother. He was the chief of ANBU's Root division before it was disbanded. Sai who is on Naruto's team was a part of Root." Satori said.

"I trust you know these three here." Tsunade said pointing to the two Chuunins and Jonin.

"I do know them and that is why they are here."

"I am relieving them of their teams." Danzo said.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Satori demanded.

"You heard me the first time and I'm not going to repeat myself." Danzo said.

"For what purpose?" Tsunade said.

"I'm sending these three on a mission. That is all I can tell you. I will be assigning Yohaku Junshin and Shiranui Tenten to be my aides in this matter."

"Oh sure just use us ninjas to your disposal." Satori said in a mocking voice.

"Bite your tongue, Satori." Homura said.

Satori shut his mouth and looked over to Tsunade. He could tell she agreed with him.

"Now if you three will come with me."

Tsuku, Ino and Satori reluctantly followed Danzo out of the office. Later that day, Danzo returned to Tsunade's office. Tsunade was still fuming over this whole mess. She hated not having control, especially when it came to the Shinobi. Junshin and Tenten followed Danzo into the office. Tsunade was half surprised by this but she couldn't do anything about it. Danzo got straight to the point.

"Rock forces have been deployed along their borders. They've mobilized three divisions and their communications have increased by fifty percent. The elders believe that they are preparing for an incursion into the Fire Country." Danzo said.

"Are the Rock really ready for war?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't say war, Tsunade-hime. I said incursion. We've decided to send a team to the border to meet with a Rock Representative. I will be leading this three man team."

Tsunade looked back in shock. Danzo looked like he couldn't even walk a trip around Konoha let alone a trip to the Fire border.

"We're hoping that the presence of someone like me will send a message to their leadership about how seriously we view this situation." Danzo said.

"Where are the three ninjas you took earlier?"

Danzo gave her a very direct look. He obviously looked as if he didn't want to discuss this matter.

"Satori, Ino and Tsuku have been…reassigned. That's all I can tell you for now." He said quickly shutting down any other questions.

Danzo turned and left the room with Junshin and Tenten in tow, leaving a very disturbed Tsunade alone in her office.

Ino and Tsuku ran down a dark tunnel in a cave. They both wore backpacks and they're both smudged and dirty. They rounded a corner and stopped. Tsuku looked back down the tunnel as Ino pulled out a slip of paper and sets it on the ground. Tsuku threw a kunai with an explosive note attached into the dark tunnel as Ino activated the note.

"Seal." Ino said as the width of the tunnel quickly flashed.

They turn to go but they run into a Rock ninja who his holding a sword a mere few inches away from Ino's face. The sound of a completed handseal filled the room.

"Freeze simulation." Satori said.

The Rock ninja froze and Ino and Tsuku relaxed but they were clearly frustrated. Satori walked up to his two comrades as they caught their breath.

"You were five seconds slower that time." Satori said.

"You increased the difficulty level of this genjutsu." Tsuku said.

"It'll be a lot more difficult where we're going." Satori said.

"Which is where?" Ino asked.

"I can't tell you that just yet."

Ino sat down on a rock, exhausted and frustrated. Satori knelt down to the seal that Ino planted.

" Now, this deflector seal isn't set properly. You have to position it so that the whole passageway is blocked, otherwise it's useless."

Ino's irritation began to show.

"Sorry, I guess I was paying too much attention to getting away from that last Rock ninja or maybe it was the explosive tags or maybe it was the falling rocks."

Satori realized he was pushing them a bit too hard. He backed off for the moment. He moved in closer to them, trying to rally his tired troops.

"I know this is difficult for you. But for now, all I can do is ask for you to trust me."

Ino wearily looked into Satori's eyes and finds that she has no other choice than to trust him.

"All right, let's do it again."

She got to her feet as Satori smiled.

"Tsuku, time Ino and I down the first tunnel. We're going to pick up those five seconds."

Ino and Satori ran down the tunnel to begin again.

Later that day, Satori walked into his room, splatter with mud. He took off his backpack and collapsed onto his bed with an audible sigh of relief. He closed his eyes for a second then he heard a knock at his door. Satori managed to sit up.

"Come in."

The door opened and it was Tenten. Tenten noticed the look of utter exhaustion on her brother's face.

"Are you all right, Nii-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just fine."

With effort, Satori stood up, not wanting to be seen as weak or tired, but he's almost asleep on his feet.

"Is there something I can do for you, Nee-chan?"

Tenten looked into the exhausted face of her twin brother and decided not to bother him.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Good night, Nii-chan."

Tenten walked out of Satori's room leaving Satori with a puzzled look on his face.


	2. You Will Die

The next day, Satori, Ino and Tsuku stood at the village gates with Danzo, Junshin and Tenten.

"You're orders are to maintain radio silence until you've completed the mission." Danzo said. "We'll be monitoring your channel just in case you need to transmit a signal. Now move out."

Tenten gave her brother a hug.

"Good luck and come back. I want to see you again." Tenten said.

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

After the Twins broke their hug, Satori nodded to Junshin. Satori turned around and leapt into the air followed by Ino and Tsuku. The three of them leapt through the trees on their way to the Earth Country.

"Now that we are on our way, I can finally tell you about our mission."

Ino and Tsuku exchanged looks. They've been waiting for this.

"Konoha Intellegence believes that the Rock is developing a biogenic weapon."

"Oh god." Ino said.

"I'm not familiar with biogenics." Tsuku said.

"They're genetically engineered viruses that are designed to destroy entire areas. The biogenic toxins are released into an area and immediately begin to mutate. They seek out and destroy every form of DNA they encounter. Within days, everything is dead."

"Within a month, the biogenic agent itself breaks down dissipates completely, leaving buildings, roads, equipment intact."

"Leaving the area to be conquered." Tsuku said.

"Our mission is to go to the Land of Caves that is inside the Earth Border and find out if the Rock are actually creating a biogenic weapon."

Meanwhile, Danzo, Junshin and Tenten marched north to the Fire border to meet with the Rock Representative so that they could attempt to ease the tension between the two countries.

Later that day, Satori, Ino and Tsuku cautiously walked through the caverns of the Land of Caves. The caverns were dark and moody, with dimly seen forms and shadows. Intermittent sounds could be heard which would suggest there were creatures scuttling about somewhere in the gloom. Satori has his two sai drawn, Ino has a map out and Tsuku has his katar drawn. Then suddenly a screeching sound came from above. Ino and Tsuku freeze and Tsuku raised his katar up towards the unseen ceiling.

"It's all right. It's just bats."

"Bats?" Tsuku said still looking at the ceiling.

"You're not afraid of bats, are you, Tsuku."

"Of course not."

Ino smiles as Satori lead the way. Tsuku can't help glancing up at the ceiling again. They round a corner and come to a stop. The floor drops off directly in front of them. Satori cautiously moved towards the edge and looked over. A yawning chasm opened up below the precipice. The walls are distant and dimly seen shapes down the abyss, but the bottom was far out of sight. Satori looked to either side of them.

"It doesn't look like there is another way down. We'll have to stick to the wall and walk down."

Ino looked over the edge with some trepidation.

"We could find another way."

"Unfortunately that would take several hours."

Tsuku noticed Ino's nervous looks over the edge.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you, Ino?"

She threw him a look but couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not."

They all did the seal of the Ram to control their chakra to their feet. Satori looked to his teammates.

"Ready?"

They nod. They all steadily walk over the edge and vertically down the rock face.

Meanwhile, Danzo, Junshin and Tenten stood face to face with three Rock ninjas.

"I am Rusu. These are my aides; Ikotsu and Chitai."

"I am Danzo and these two are Junshin and Tenten."

Rusu and his aides slightly nodded to the Leaf ninjas. Danzo looked to Junshin and Tenten as he paused for a second, then he plunged ahead, his attitude belligerent.

"For the past three weeks you've been massing troops in staging areas, assembling strike forces and pulling squads from their normal patrols. Konoha will not stand for this type of provocative behavior."

"I see the Konoha spy network has provided you with faulty information. We are conducting routine training operations. Nothing more." Rusu said.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if we deploy a few squads up here for our own training exercises." Danzo said.

"You're squad deployments do not concern us. However, I've heard reports that a small team from Konoha has already been sent into the Earth Country."

Danzo, Junshin and Tenten kept their impassive looks so not to give anything away.

"Of course, I don't believe this. Such an attempt would almost certainly fail. And even if it succeeded it would trigger a very serious response on our part."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danzo said.

"Then there is no need for worry." Rusu said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Satori, Tsuku and Ino crawled through a small tube in a single file line. Satori came to a narrow opening that lead into another chamber. He pushed aside dirt and rocks before he can scramble out of the tube. Tsuku followed suite out of the tube. Ino is struggling over some dirt and rocks behind Tsuku. There is a sudden rumbling sound and she freezes. Satori and Tsuku hear the sound aswell.

"Ino, get out of there." Satori said.

She begins to hurry towards the opening but it is too late. The tube collapses in on her.

"INO!" They yell in unison.

Satori moved to go after Ino but Tsuku stopped him. He dove into the tube leaving a worried Satori behind. He reached the cave in point and began to dig frantically. Satori stood at the tube opening and waited frantically. Tsuku reemerged from the tube and Satori helped him pull Ino from it. She was covered in dirt and scratched up. She coughed and choked for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Satori asked.

"I think so. Next time you bring up the rear."

"We're nearly there. Do you feel like you can continue?"

Ino nodded. Satori led them down another passageway. Shortly later the three of them come around a corner to see a metal door set in the wall. There wasn't any other visible installation other than the door. They waited behind some rocks for a moment.

"It looks like the door is sealed." Satori said. "Ino, can you unseal it?"

Ino nodded. The three of them approached the door and Ino did the seal of the Tiger.

"Release."

The seal popped off and the door opened. The three of them entered the room with kunai drawn. They rushed inside to find…nothing. They all came to a sudden halt as they saw that nothing was in the room. Two armed Rock ninjas come at Ino and Tsuku. One of them wrapped their arms around Tsuku but he broke their hold and punched him in the face, then grabbed them by the back of their head and slammed their face off the wall. Ino threw a kunai and hit the other in the throat. The door began to slowly shut. Satori dove for cover as more Rock ninjas threw shuriken and kunai from hidden points in the shadows. Satori threw his own kunai but then had to physically fight off a third Rock ninja who had rushed him. Tsuku dove into the closing door and wedged himself in it. Ino threw more kunai and shuriken taking out two more Rock ninjas. Satori took out the Rock ninja by stabbing him with a kunai. More Rock ninjas scrambled out through another point in the chamber. Tsuku was barely able to hold the door open as Ino scrambled through the doorway.

"Satori." Tsuku called.

Before Satori could do anything, Tsuku was wounded by a kunai and was knocked out of hatch and into the outer chamber. Satori turned to make a dash for the door but it was too late. The door had shut, trapping him inside. He turned around to see the Rock ninjas had closed in on him. He was about to make a move to take all of them out but he wasn't sure if he'd survive that plan. He decided to surrender for the time being. He dropped his kunai and put his hands on his head as the armed Rock ninjas took his backpack, sai and radio from him before they took him away.

Tsuku made a move for the door but Ino stopped him.

"But Satori is…"

Ino shook her head. "I can sense the chakra of more coming this way. Come on."

She headed off back towards the way they came. Tsuku glanced once more at the door before following her.

Satori is pushed into a large room by a Rock ninja. A few furnishings were in the room with the exception of the center where a large desk was positioned. Satori looked around the room for a moment before hearing a voice come from the darkness.

"A challenge." The voice said.

Another Rock ninja appeared from the darkness. He looked like he was in his early thirties. He was clearly a Rock Jonin.

"You should prove to be an interesting challenge. Possibly the most interesting one to come through that door in many years."

"What do you want?"

"Why you of course. Shiranui Satori. Son of Genma and Yashira. Brother to Tenten. Currently one of the younger Jonins in Konoha."

Satori was shocked at this level of knowledge.

"Don't look so surprised. You somewhat recently fought against a squad of Rock ninjas where a former Leaf ninja joined us in which you killed. You used a technique on him that we never encountered before and we want to learn more about. We've encountered other Konoha ninjas that have come up with their own technique. One of them being Hatake Kakashi and his Chidori and another being the former Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato with his Rasengan and "

Satori recovered quickly and his face hardened.

"All right, so you concocted an elaborate ruse to bring me here. Why?"

"In this room you do not ask the questions. I ask them, and you answer. And if I am not satisfied with those answers…you will die."


	3. Interrogated

Satori sat in a chair in front of the Rock Jonin's desk. A Rock medical officer stood behind Satori with a syringe. The Rock Jonin sat behind his desk watching Satori's responces. Satori looked straight ahead and spoke with a stream of consciousness detachment. He was obviously under the influence of a chemical substance.

"Place of Birth?" The Rock Jonin said.

"Konoha." Satori replied.

"Parents name?"

"Genma and Yashira."

"Sister's name?"

"Tenten."

The Rock Jonin looked at the medical ninja.

"He's ready. Keep the serum at that dose."

The medical officer nodded and The Rock jonin returned his attention to Satori.

"What is your current assignment?"

"Special operations in Earth Country."

"What is your mission in Earth Country?"

"To seek and destroy a biogenic weapon."

"How many others were part on this mission?"

"Two."

"Their names and rank?"

"Chuunin and Medical ninja Yamanaka Ino. Chuunin Angirineko Tsuku."

"What is the defenses of Konoha?"

"I don't know."

The Rock Jonin leaned forward and studied Satori's face. He was uncertain whether Satori really doesn't know, or if he is able to hold something back.

"Increase the dosage."

The medical ninja leaned forward and injected more serum into Satori's neck.

"Let's begin again." The Rock Jonin said. "Name?"

"Shiranui Satori."

"Place of birth?"

"Konoha."

"Rusu, I assure you that all Konoha wants is the preservation of peace."

"Ah…peace. Or course. Then how do you explain the fact that a Konoha team launched an unprovoked attack on Rock territory less than fourteen hours ago?"

Junshin and Tenten looked surprised while Danzo kept his expression neutral.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danzo said.

"Then let me explain. Jonin Shiranui Satori, Chuunins Yamanaka Ino and Angririneko Tsuku attacked one of our villages in a brutal assault, and killed over fifty-five men, women and children."

"What evidence do you have of this?" Danzo asked.

"We have all the evidence we need…we have Shiranui Satori."

"Is he alive?" Tenten asked.

"The Rock Union has not yet decided how to respond to this latest provocation. But rest assured we will respond."

Rusu and Danzo stared at one another for a moment before walking away from the Leaf team. Danzo and his team backed off a bit.

"Is there any truth to what he is saying?" Junshin asked.

Danzo considered for a moment before answering.

"Satori and the others were sent to…investigate reports of a biogenic weapon. It is possible they have been captured.

"If Satori has been captured…the Rock will not hesitate to use any means available to obtain information from him…including torture."

The door at the far end of the room opened and a blindfolded Satori is escorted into the room. His hands are manacled. The Rock Jonin nodded to the guards and they leave.

"Shiranui Satori…"

"I demand to see a neutral representative as required by the Leaf-Rock treaty." Satori said.

"Of course."

He removed Satori's blindfold and Satori reacted almost as though in pain as the lights hits his dilated pupils. Obviously he had been blindfolded for awhile. He squinted and blinked as he gradually adjusted to the light.

"We have already sent a request to the Waterfall Country. They assure us they'll dispatch someone immediately."

The Rock Jonin circled Satori, studying him closely. Satori looked tired and worn. The last few hours had not been pleasant. Although, he didn't appear to be under the influence of any drugs.

"I hope you're feeling better now that the drugs have worn off. I dislike using drugs but it is the most effective way of getting information."

"I can't imagine what information I have that would be meaningful to you."

The Rock Jonin smiled then looked down to Satori's hands.

"Please, let me remove those restraints."

He released Satori from his restraints and Satori involuntary rubs his wrists, which have deep bruises where the manacles had cut into them. The Rock Jonin gestures to a chair.

"I understand you're a student of History. Did you know that the Earth Country boasts some of the ancient and splendid ruins in the world?"

Satori sat down. He was trying to understand the Rock ninja's technique, not wanting to fall into a trap. But knowing that conversation is the way to his opponent's own weakness; something he knew that he must do if he were to survive.

"I know the burial vault of the First Tsuchikage are said to be magnificent."

"The burial vaults of the First and Second Tsuchikages contained unimaginably beautiful artifacts made of gevonite, a rare breathtaking stone only found in the Earth Country. But most of those objects are gone.

"What happened?"

The Rock Jonin slightly smiled and shrugged.

"What happens to impoverished societies, the tombs were plundered, priceless treasures stole…a few were preserved in museums, but even those were eventually sold to pay for our war efforts."

"That war cost you hundreds of lives, left your population weakened and miserable and yet you risk war again?" Satori said.

The Rock Jonin's eyes burned at the remark.

"How easy for you to judge us. Our country is hardscrabble and famine is still a threat."

Satori glanced around the room.

"And yet there seems to be enough to maintain a well outfitted and well fed…ninja corps."

"It is the Shinobi which is the hope of the population. Let's not waste time about issues we can't resolve. Would like to tour the Tsuchikage Burial Vaults?"

Satori stared at him.

"Even though they've been stripped of funerary regalia, the tomb paintings are extraordinary. Any student of History would be thrilled. Not to mention being a Leaf ninja in the tombs of the Tsuchikages."

"What I would like is to be returned to my village."

"My dear fellow Jonin. You are a criminal. You have been apprehended invading one of our facilities. The least that would happen is for you to stand trial and be punished. I am offering you the opportunity for that experience to be…civilized."

"And the price for that opportunity?"

"Cooperation. We need to know the defenses of Konoha."

"You've injected me with drugs. You must know that I have answered every question truthfully."

The Rock Jonin shook his head sadly. The Guards enter the room. They pull Satori to his feet, he struggles, having no intention of making anything easy for them. But they are able to snap the manacles onto his wrists again and then secure them to a bar on the ceiling. Satori finally stands with arms stretched over his head.

"Wasted energy. You might come to wish that you hadn't wasted it in such a futile action."

"Torture is expressly forbidden by the terms of the Shinobi Convention governing the treatment of prisoners of war."

The Rock Jonin ignored Satori's demand.

"Are you in good health? Do you have any physical ailments I should know about?"

Satori didn't answer. The Rock Jonin took an object from his desk and held it in front of Satori's face. It's a kunai with a jeweled handle.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's made of gevonite. You can see why it's so highly prized."

The Rock Jonin began to cut away at Satori's uniform.

"From this point on, you will enjoy no privileges of rank…no privileges of person. From now on I will only refer to you only as 'human.' You have no other identity."

The Rock Jonin stripped away all of Satori's uniform, leaving him naked and vulnerable. A scar is visible on his upper chest, suggesting a recent incision. The Rock Jonin walked out of the room and closes the door behind him.


	4. Relieved

Tenten sat next to a tree, alone. Her thoughts have been on her brother and his team. She had no idea if they were all right or not. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. It was followed by more tears. She then heard the approach of someone. She quickly wiped her tears from her face and turned around to realize it was Junshin.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tenten said unconvincingly.

"You're worried about Satori, aren't you?"

Tenten nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine and he'll be back."

"Ninjas aren't supposed to show emotion but it's hard sometimes. Especially when it comes to family members."

Junshin pulled Tenten close to him and embraced her tightly.

The next morning, The Rock Jonin and two guards walk into the room where Satori was in the same position. His head was slumps onto his chest occasionally as he can't fight sleep. The Rock Jonin carried a thermos bottle and sat down as the guards removed Satori from the bar and put a robe on him. The Rock Jonin poured himself some hot tea.

"Good morning, I trust you slept well?"

The guards take Satori to the chair then leave. Satori watches the Rock Jonin sip his tea. His own mouth was dry and parched. He hadn't had water for a long time and the Rock Jonin was conscious of this.

"You're thirsty?"

Satori nodded.

"I'd imagine so."

He capped his thermos and finished his tea.

"Well, it's time to move on."

"I've told you what I know." Satori said.

"I'm sure you have."

The Rock Jonin gestured to the ceiling.

"How many lights do you see there?" He asked turning on the lights.

Satori looked in the direction where he was pointing. There were four lights hanging from the ceiling. Satori looked back at the Rock Jonin, confused. He wasn't sure where this was going but he was still alert for any opportunity to resist and, if possible, land a psychological blow on his opponent.

"I see four lights."

The Rock Jonin raised an eyebrow.

"Strange, I see five. Are you sure?"

"There are four lights."

"Are you aware of the incision on your chest?"

Satori's eyes moved down and his fingers ran along the scar.

"While you were under the influence of our drugs, you were implanted with a small device. It's rather remarkable. I can produce pain in any part of your body and at various levels of severity. Not only that but it prevents you from doing any techniques."

The Rock Jonin looked at Satori with genuine apology.

"Forgive me, I don't enjoy this, but I must demonstrate. It will make everything clearer."

Satori steels himself, trying to prepare himself for what is coming. The Rock Jonin did the seal of the Snake and a wave of pain overtook Satori. He gasps and stiffens. He drops to the floor. The Rock Jonin undid the seal and the pain stopped. Satori, gasping, was amazed at the effect.

"Surprising isn't it? Most people feel at first that they can steel themselves against it, but they are completely unprepared for the intensity of the pain. That was the lowest possible setting."

Satori draws air in gasps, trying desperately to regain composure.

"I…told…you…I know nothing…about Konoha's defenses."

"But I've told you I believe you. I didn't ask you about Konoha's defenses. I asked how many lights there are."

Satori stared at him. He realized the game had moved far beyond the acquisition of information. But he was determined to resist.

"There are four lights."

The Rock Jonin looked puzzled. He glanced at the light fixture then back at Satori.

"I don't understand how you could be mistaken."

He did the seal of the Snake again and Satori cried in pain.

A few miles away from the meeting place of the Rock and Leaf Representatives, Ino and Tsuku had met up with Danzo, Tenten and Junshin. Ino, who was exhausted and depressed, was explaining the events of the mission.

"There was no chance to go back for Satori. We barely made it out ourselves." Ino said.

"You were smart not to try." Danzo said.

That comment didn't make Ino feel any better. Junshin and Danzo walked away from the injured Ino and Tsuku. Tenten stayed at their side.

"I'd like to start planning a rescue mission." Junshin said.

"I know you were close to him, but we don't even know if he's still alive." Danzo said. "Under the circumstances, a rescue attempt would be foolhardy."

"Shouldn't we assume that he is alive until we know otherwise? We can't just abandon him."

"He's gone. You're going to have to accept that."

Danzo walked off leaving Junshin standing there. Shortly later, Danzo, Junshin and Tenten stood with Rusu and his aides. Rusu handed Danzo a photograph of the captured Satori.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Shiranui Satori wasn't acting under my orders."

"And if we wish to execute him?"

"Under the terms of the Shinobi Convention, Satori must…"

"The Shinobi Convention applies to prisoners of war. Which means that you would have to acknowledge that he was captured during a mission authorized by Konoha. Do you wish to make such an admission?"

"No." Danzo said.

"Then he will be treated as a terrorist."

Danzo's expression didn't falter.

"That is not my concern." Danzo said.

"Well it's settled then. I suggest a recess for the time being." Rusu said.

"Fine." Danzo said.

The Rock ninjas turned and left while Junshin and Tenten turned to Danzo.

"What about Satori?"

Danzo shakes his head as Junshin continued to push. Both of their tempers rose.

"We can atleast acknowledge that he was acting under Konoha's orders and that he is a prisoner of war."

"No."

"It would give him the protections of the Shinobi Convention."

"It would play right into their hands and then they'd start making more demands."

"I can't believe you are to sacrifice Satori's life as a negotiation tactic." Junshin said hot with anger.

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"It's my responsibility to point out what may be mistakes in the actions of the team leader."

"Then it's time you found other responsibilities. You're relieved.

Junshin walked off.


	5. Choosing To Stay

The Rock Jonin and his daughter, an angelic girl of seven, are at the desk working on a cage. The cage contained a lizard. Satori was unconscious on the floor.

"I want you to be more careful with your lizard from now on. She depends on you."

"I will father." She glanced at Satori. "Do Leaf ninjas have mothers and fathers?"

"Yes, but Leaf mothers and fathers don't love their children as we do. They're not the same as we are."

"Will you read to me tonight?"

"Of course I will." He said as he hugged her. "I'll see you later."

Satori had been watching through slitted eyes. The Rock Jonin moves toward him. Satori takes a breath, trying to regain what control he had.

"Cute daughter."

The Rock Jonin quickly turns to him, obviously protective of his daughter, wary of what Satori might say.

"Yes, I think so. And unusually bright. Amazing isn't it? The way they sneak into your heart. I must admit I was completely unprepared for the power she had over me from the moment she was born."

"I'm surprised you let her in her."

"Why?"

Satori looked at him. The question was sincere but Satori was puzzled by it.

"To let a child be exposed to someone who is injured and suffering. To see you inflict that suffering."

The Rock Jonin looks at Satori with a curious smile as though he was trying to understand what he was saying.

"From the time she could crawl, she was taught the enemies of the Rock. And that enemies deserve their fate."

"When children learn to devalue others, they can devalue anyone. Even their parents."

The Rock Jonin gave him a sharp look. "To her I am a hero. The most powerful man she knows. She adores me."

Satori heard the slight note of desperation in the man's voice. He seized on it.

"Now, perhaps. What will happen when she is fifteen? Twenty? Are you prepared for the time when she might look at you and see you for what you are, and despise you for it?"

The Rock Jonin's eyes blaze with fury.

"What a blind, narrow view you have? What an arrogant person you are."

He moved closer to Satori, challenging.

"What do you know of Rock history?"

"I know that you were once peaceful. That you had a rich, spiritual life."

"And where did that spirituality get us? People starved. Bodies went unburied. The suffering was imaginable."

"Since the Shinobi took over, more have died." Satori said.

"But we are feeding the people. We have acquired territory during the wars. We've developed new resources, we've initiated a rebuilding program, and we have mandated agricultural programs. That is what the Shinobi has done for the Earth Country."

He took a breath then leaned closer to Satori.

"Because of that, my daughter will never have to worry about going hungry."

"Her belly may be full, but her spirit will be empty." Satori said.

The Rock Jonin backhanded Satori across the face. Satori staggered and was startled, but knows he scored on him.

"Be careful, you're showing weakness." Satori said.

The Rock Jonin sat down. "Shall we begin again? How many lights do you see?"

"What lights?"

The Rock ninja viciously performs the seal of the Snake and Satori arches convulsively.

Danzo stared into the eyes of Rusu. Tenten and Junshin stood with Ino and Tsuku. Junshin was still relieved of duty and he couldn't do anything except just stand around.

"It would appear that these negotiations aren't going as well as planned." Rusu said.

"I would be inclined to agree."

"Well then this is good-bye."

Danzo returned to where the other Leaf ninjas were.

"I'm sensing chakra from other people." Tsuku said.

"The three Rock ninjas maybe." Ino said.

"Yeah, and try about roughly forty others."

"We're returning to Konoha." Danzo said.

"But what about…"

"We're returning to Konoha."

Tenten was about to protest but Junshin put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Junshin could tell that she was fighting real hard not to say anything. The five of them returned to Konoha.

Satori was lying on the ground again, semi-conscious. His lips were parched and cracked. Then they form a smile, as though he is reliving a happy memory. He laughed softly. The Rock Jonin sat at his desk and impassively watched Satori. Finally he rose, walked to Satori and stirred him with a toe.

"Wake up."

Satori opened his eyes; the smile lingered on his lips as he came to consciousness.

"Where were you?"

"Home with my family. During one of our dinners."

"What a charming picture. The Shiranui family sitting at the table. Is this what's kept you from breaking? Images of happier times? Memories of home and hearth?"

The Rock Jonin stared at Satori for a brief moment and gives him a half smile.

"I must congratulate you. You're remarkably strong willed. I see no point in keeping you further."

Satori gives him a look of confusion. He searches the Rock Jonin's face for some clue as to what he is up to.

"You may go. Someone will give you clean clothing and return you to the Fire Country."

The door opened and Satori stared at it. Then he looked back to the Rock Jonin. He got to his feet and unsteadily heads for the door. The Rock Jonin goes over a few papers as Satori got closer to the door.

"We will get what we need from the Kunoichi."

Satori froze in his tracks. He turned back to the Rock Jonin.

"What Kunoichi are you referring to?"

"The Kunoichi that was part of your team, of course. Yamanaka Ino."

Satori walked back to the desk.

"What have you done with her?"

"Not a thing. She's quite safe. I wanted to finish my interviews with you before moving on to her. I had thought it might not be necessary."

"What about Angirineko Tsuku?"

"He left us few options. We had to kill him."

Satori stared at him, absorbing the information, turning it over in his mind, testing its validity."

"I'm more optimistic getting what we need from the girl."

"Ino has no information to give you. She's a medical ninja."

"You may be right. I'll have to determine that for myself."

Satori sat down in the chair opposite of the Rock Jonin.

"Are you choosing to stay?"

Satori nodded.

"Excellent. You have no idea how pleased I am."


	6. The Plan

Danzo stood in front of Tsunade and the elders.

"I have reason to believe that the Rock plan to invade the Fire Country." Danzo said. "Tsuku was able to sense the presence of more Rock ninjas nearby."

"The Kiri Fog is nearby. Maybe that is where they were hiding." Tsunade said. "I want you to go to the Kiri Fog but not enter it. I will send Anzen Shuji, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Yaiba, Atsui Rikku, Uzuki Hanako, Yokaze Katianna, Tatami Taku, Tobitake Kanaye, Seisan Shigekazu, Kiritsu Kuma, and your current team with you."

Danzo nodded and they all left. Danzo was only a few feet away from the door when Tsunade called out his name.

"I'd like you to bring back Shiranui Satori if he is still alive."

Danzo nodded again and was out the door.

Tsunade hid her face behind her folded hands. She knew that the elders didn't like this plan but she was the Fifth Hokage and she'd be damned if someone was going to tell her what to do.

Shortly later, Danzo had gathered all of his troops with the exception of the relieved Junshin.

"I'm convinced that the Rock are hiding in the Kiri Fog and I intend to hit them before they leave it."

"I was just part of an undercover operation into the Earth Country and I felt it was justified in order destroy a weapon that was potentially catastrophic. But you're talking about a first strike. An act of war. I can't believe that Konoha would condone it." Ino said.

"Tsunade knows my plan. The Elders have given me full discretionary powers to act as I see fit."

"What if you're wrong? What if the Rock are really in the fog just doing training exercises." Shuji said.

"You'd have to have pretty good evidence to convince me of that."

"You're still gambling with hundreds of lives." Tenten said.

"But if we wait then more innocent people could be hurt." Hanako said.

"All right, Shigekazu and Taku, prepare a series of explosive tags set for seal detonation. Shuji and Neji, I'm going to need you two have your eyes set on the fog when we get there. Ino, Hanako and Rikku, you'll three need to…"

"Have ourselves prepared for the injured you're about to send to us." Ino said.

"Right. The plan is that Neji and Shuji are going to run into the fog and place the tags around the ninjas."

"I think there should be another person doing this with us." Shuji said.

"Ok then I'll have Tsuku do it."

"The person I was thinking of was Yohaku Junshin."

Satori had his head down on the desk. He was unconscious. He was then brought out of his unconscious state as he heard a tapping noise. His eyes flicker open and he stares into his own nightmare. He looks at the Rock Jonin and sees him breaking the shell of a boiled egg. He looks up to see Satori staring at him.

"Please, have something to eat. I insist." He said pushing a plate of food to Satori.

Satori didn't waste anytime digging in.

"I remember the first time I had eggs. I was seven years old and living on the streets of Tori. There was a band of children trying desperately to survive. We were thin scrawny little things, constantly hungry, always cold. Once I found a bird's nest in an old burned out building and three eggs were inside it. It was like finding treasure. I cracked one open on the spot and ate it. I planned to save the other two, they would keep me alive for awhile longer. But of course an older boy saw them and wanted them. He had to break my arm, but he got them.

Satori stared at him, for the first time getting a glimpse into this guy. A glimpse that might be valuable.

"I see." Satori said.

"Unlike you, I had no gentle refuge in my mind. No gentle memories of family gatherings."

"No I'm sure you didn't. How rewarding it must be now to repay others for all those years of misery."

The Rock Jonin looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Torture has never been a reliable means of extracting information. It is ultimately self-defeating as a means of control. And so one wonders why it is still practiced. The only possible reason must be…pleasure."

"I fail to see where this analysis is going?"

"When I look at you now, I don't see a powerful Rock Jonin but a small boy weeping because he was powerless to protect himself."

The Rock Jonin shoved Satori's food off the table.

"Satori, stop it or I'll leave you in agony all night."

The Rock Jonin noticed a smile form on Satori's face.

"You called me 'Satori.'"

He looked at the Rock Jonin knowing he scored a victory. The Rock Jonin stared hard at Satori.

"What are Konoha's defenses."

"There are four lights." Satori said.

He did the seal of the Snake and Satori arched in pain once again.

"There are five lights. How many do you see now?"

"You are seven years old…weak and helpless…you can't harm me."

"How many?"

Junshin sat in his house out of his standard uniform and in some relaxing outfit. He flipped thorugh the pages of a book when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and answered the door. To his surprise it was Danzo.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Junshin asks.

"Are you aware of our plans for our mission?"

"Yeah and I understand you've been talking to a lot more people than just me."

"I don't settle for second best for anything."

_"Obviously he does since he lost the Hokage race against the Third Hokage."_ Junshin thought to himself.

"Let's drop the ranks for a moment. I don't like you. I think you're insubordinate, arrogant, willful. I don't think you make a good Jonin."

Junshin doesn't flinch at this bald assault.

"As long as the ranks are down, let me say that I don't like you either. You're arrogant, closed-minded. You have to control everything and everyone. You don't provide an atmosphere of trust, you don't inspire anyone to go out of their way for you, and you get everyone so wound up tight there's no joy in anything. I don't think you make a very good….whatever you are. You wouldn't have made a good Hokage either."

"I won't order you to go on this mission." Danzo said after a moment.

"Then ask me." Junshin said smiling.

"Will you go on this mission and help Neji and Shuji in the fog?"

"Yes." Junshin said with his smile now ear to ear.


	7. There Are Four Lights

Later, Neji, Shuji and Junshin stood outside the severely dense fog. Danzo nodded to them and they entered. Neji had activated his Byakugan and Shuji activated his Sharingan. The three of them ran through the fog, secretly placing tags all around the Rock ninjas. A few minutes later, they had finished and were on their way out of the fog. Shuji saw that Junshin was about to run into a rock ninja but he quickly grabbed him. They leapt out of the fog and out of sight.

"Do I want to know how close I was?" Junshin asked.

"No." Shuji said.

A few seconds go by and Rusu appears from the Fog.

"Your presence here…"

"I'm not going to argue with you. All around your team of ninjas are explosive tags and my finger is on the trigger."

"You can't intimidate us."

"Taku, set off one of the tags."

Taku nodded and did the seal of the Ram. A second later an explosion erupted. Rusu looked around with worry.

"Fortunately that was just a small one. The bigger ones are actually attached to the ninjas and are just waiting for me to give the word."

Rusu sighed. "I'll agree to the terms of leaving the Kiri Fog."

"Excellent. Oh and I believe that you are holding a Konoha ninja named Shiranui Satori. I want him returned. Immediately."

The Leaf team behind them all smiled at the demand. Rusu gave Danzo a long cold look.

Satori sat in the chair staring at the lights. He was having a hard time focusing on the lights. He couldn't tell how many there really were. Four turned into eight. Eight turned into sixteen. Sweat ran from his forehead and into his eyes. He blinked and squinted at the lights. He shook his head and sat up. He realized that he was alone. He did a series of hand seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Nothing happened. No fire shot from his mouth.

"It won't work. You know that." The Rock Jonin said walking into the room.

"Still…felt good."

"Enjoy your good feelings when you can. There may not be many more of them."

The Rock Jonin sat at his desk. "I just received word that the invasion of Konoha was successful. All of your friends are dead. You might have saved yourself a great deal of torment by yielding at the beginning."

"I…want to see…a neutral…representative."

"There is no such person. The word will be that you perished at Konoha and no one will ever know you were where. As you will be for a long, long time."

Satori looked at him with bleary eyes.

"You do however have a choice. You can live out your life in misery, held here. Subject to my whims. Or you can live in comfort with good food and warm clothing, women if you desire them, allowed to pursue your studies of History. I would enjoy debating with you. You have a young keen mind. It's up to you. A life of ease of reflection and intellectual challenge or this."

"What…must…I…do?"

The Rock Jonin smiles.

"Nothing really, just tell me how many lights you see."

Satori didn't answer. He stared at the lights.

"This is your last chance. The guards are coming. Don't be a stubborn fool."

Satori kept staring at the lights. His eyes were glazed over and didn't respond.

The door opened and Rusu entered with his two aides.

"You told me he'd be ready to go."

"We had some unfinished business."

"Get him cleaned up. A team is waiting to take him back to the Fire Country."

Satori stared at the Rock Jonin. He realized that everything he had said was a ruse; one last ditch effort to have him bend Satori to his will. The Rock Jonin looked back at Satori, a complex welter of feelings overwhelmed him. Chagrin that Satori now understands, anger at failure, and in spite of himself, the beginning of respect for this sixteen year old's extraordinary courage.

"Shiranui Satori, if you will go with the guards, they will take care of you."

Still looking at the Rock Jonin, Satori rose, started to lose his balance but caught himself. He took a deep breath, and straighted himself.

"THERE ARE FOUR LIGHTS!"

The Rock Jonin stared at him briefly and then, the slightest possible nod and smile, in deference to a ninja he had come to admire. Satori turned and walked out of the room with the guards. They placed their hands on him but he shook them off. Rusu looked from one to the other, feeling the charged atmosphere but completely out of touch with what had happened.

Tsunade, Junshin, Tenten, Hanako, Shuji, Ino, and Tsuku stood at the gates of Konoha. Satori came into view being escorted by Aoba.

"Welcome home, Satori." Tsunade said.

"Thank you."

Later, Satori walked into his room. He looked around the room He then heard a knock on the door. The feeling of relaxation finally hit him. He turned around to see his sister, Tenten.

"I don't know where to begin, Nee-chan. It was…quite an experience."

"I read your report."

Satori nodded.

"One thing I left out of the report, at the very end, he offered me a choice. Between a life of comfort or more torture. All I had to do was say there were five lights."

"You didn't say it."

"No, but I was going to. I was ready to tell him anything he wanted. But more than that, I was beginning to believe there were five lights."

The End.


End file.
